A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) displays a frame of image according to the following principle: a gate driving circuit sequentially inputs a square wave with a certain width into each row of pixels to gate the row of pixels from top to bottom, then a source driving circuit sequentially outputs a signal required by each row of pixels from top to bottom. At present, during manufacturing a display device with the above structure, the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit are generally manufactured on a glass panel by a COF (Chip On Film) or a COG (Chip On Glass) process, however, in a case of high resolution, the numbers of outputs of the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit are large, these driving circuits also have large size, which is disadvantageous to the bonding process for the module driving circuit.
In order to overcome the above problem, an existing manufacture of a display device adopts a design of GOA (Gate Drive On Array) circuit, which, compared with the existing COF or COG process, not only can save the cost, but also can realize an attractively design in which two sides of the display panel are symmetrical, meanwhile, bonding regions for the gate driving circuit and the peripheral wiring spaces can be saved, thus narrow bezel design of the display device can be realized, and the productivity and yield of the display devices can be increased.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a display substrate 1 comprises a plurality of gate lines 11 and a plurality of data lines 12 which intersect with each other and are insulated from each other, wherein a source driver 20 is provided at a bottom side of the display substrate 1 and is connected to the data lines 12 to supply data signals to the data lines 12. Gate drivers 10 are provided at a left side and a right side of the display substrate 1 to supply gate driving signals to the gate lines 11. However, the inventor finds that, the gate drivers 10 being provided at the left side and the right left of the display substrate 1 results in a wide left bezel and a wide right bezel of the display substrate 1, therefore, further narrowing the left bezel and the right bezel of the display substrate 1 has become a technical problem to be solved urgently.